Gruntipedia Fun: Noobasauras Rex
The Noobasauras Rex '''(also known as the '''Noob-Rex or simply the Racist Joke) is a species of fire breathing dinosaur creatures that were created by Anoobis to be a huge help in his army of Noobs, but now inhabit the fields of the pathetic planet Halopedia. Their big size may scare you until you piss yourself, but don't worry, they could kill you, but will not because they suck at killing things and miss every time they try to kill things. Their name is spelled "NoobasaurASS" instead of "NoobasaurUS" because the Noobasaurs were created by Anoobis shitting them out of his ass, as apposed to out of his earlobe (like his other creations) Backstory Like I said, the Noobasauras Rex was created by the lord of noobs himself, Anoobis, to be huge fuckers to help him destroy shit. But were an extreme fail due to the fact that they have "noob" in their name, and being a noob is never good. Anoobis, realising his experiment was a fail, banished them all to a planet that fails as much as they do. The planet is known as Halopedia, the Noobasaurs now happily roam it's fields. The sounds they make to communicate with other Noobasaurs are, "LOLOLOLOLSOISOI", "R04R!!1!1!!one!", "IMA FirIN MaH LAzor!" and "Tehe". But, Noobasaurs have discovered a way to teleport themselves out of Halopedia and into Halo Matchmaking Games. The first person to discover that they existed was none other than steve irwin, he attempted to jump on it like a crocodile and failed miserably when it did a giant crap on him causing him to drown in its nooby shit. Appearance Noobasauras Rex's are Dinosaur creatures with lip-stick and plucked up eye lashes. You can't tell if one is a guy or a girl, but the gender doesn't matter to them because they reproduce by having sex in big orgies. They have different colors, Rly Red, Sadface Silver, Pwnd Purple, Owning Orange, Ghey Green, and Big-Ass Blue. Way to tell if you Spotted a Noobasauras Rex #Well, it's pretty obvious, if you go into matchmaking and see a huge ass fucking dinosaur with lipstick on then yup, you have a noobasaur. (It should be mentioned here that their can only be one noobasaur per match, meaning that it could be on your team or the other team, they are only spotted in Team Slayer because they are too pussy to go into rumble pit, but if you are cursed by anoobis they will follow you in any playlist.) Interaction With J'Suz Kusov How They Met One day, J'Suz was playing taking a shit on Xbox Live and he spotted Anoobis on the other team. J'Suz said through the mic, "Yo bitch azz is about 2 get fugged up." as soon as J'Suz was about to pull the shoot button on his controller, a huge fucking dinosaur came out of nowhere and stomped on J'Suz, killing him, the dinosaur started making it's sounds. "WAT DA HEEELL WUZ DAT??" said J'Suz, all angry and everything. He then learned that whenever Anoobis gets a 3 killstreak in MW2, he can summon a Noobasauras Rex. The Noobasaur stayed their for the whole game, terrorizing J'Suz's Crew (which were also playing on his team with him) and those other random players on his team. When the game was over, J'Suz said, "Thank god dat sht iz ovah." and continued to play Black Ops. But the Noobasaur followed him in every Black Ops match he played and continued to pwn him. So J'Suz took the Black Ops disk out of his Xbox 360, stabbed it with his Energy Sword 8,847 times, shot it with a Plasma Rifle 90,234 times, and blew it up with Plasma Grenades 602 times. The Black Ops disk was destroyed, he then inserted the Halo:Reach Around disk and played (with) it('s penis). He played Invasion on Matchmaking on the map Spire. He was defending the core and all, then he saw the same dinosaur stomping all around, "YAY" J'Suz said. Then the Noobasaur used it's teleporting powers to teleport to the top of the Spire, it once again peed on the roof. J'Suz and all of his team, you could hear high-pitched voices yelling, "OHHH MY GOD!!!" and deep voices saying, "What the fuck was that?!". J'Suz then raged and said, "DAT IZ IT!!!!>:(" then he blew up his anal regions with a Plasma Launcher three times. He then heard knocking at his door, he went up to the door, opened it, and said, "Wut it do, nephew?". He then looked up, it was none other than the Dinosaur that was stalking his Xbox Live. The Noobasauras Rex then started destroying his house by stomping on it while saying "H3LL0 I 4M 4 N00B4SAUR45 R3CKZ L0L0L0L0L0L0L0L0L0L0L0L0LR0FLR0FL" then teleported back to Halopedia. J'Suz's house was destroyed, "DAT FOOL NEEDS 2 DIE!" said J'Suz. He then found a random Grunt walking around the cul-de-sac of his ghetto like neighborhood, he beat up the Grunt and stole his Dick Juice. He chugged it down, and then used his new Gruntiness to teleport to Planet Halopedia. The Battle of J'Suz and the Noobasaur J'Suz was on the Planet Gaylopedia, he looked around the fields and saw Noobasaurs roaming everywhere. He couldn't tell which was the one that stalked him. He then recognized which one it was due to the tatoo on its left arm that said "Gay Pride". He couldn't take it out on foot because his limited Gruntiness ran out, so he didn't have Gruntiness anymore. He convinently found a Pelican lying around, he got into it and started to own the Noobasaur. He knew that the Pelican's chain gun wasnt enough to take out the Noobasaur, so he charged at the Noobasaur full speed. The Noobasaur turned it's head and saw the Pelican rocketing at it, the Noobasaur grabbed the Pelican with it's dinosaur ballsack. J'Suz immediately pressed the Eject button, it sent J'Suz flying vertically in the air. When J'Suz started to fall, the Noobasaur was about to eat the Pelican. Right when the Noobasaur opened it's mouth, J'Suz threw a Nuke inside of it. The Noobasaur swallowed it and said, "sh1t sh1t sh1t sh1t sh1t sh1t sh1t sh1t sh1t sh1t!" and the nuke blew up the noobasaur and the Pelican. J'Suz defeated the Noobasaur, he then said "SUK ON DAT BITCH!!!" but then realized he was still falling. He thought he was safe, then remembered that their is fall damage in Reach. He then realized he was going to die and he just accepted it, but suddenly he was caught by another Noobasaur's hand. The Noobasaur slowly let him down to the surface. All the Noobasaurs gathered in a circle and started bowing down in worship of J'Suz for killing one of their kind. "FUK YEA BITCH YALL BETTA RECOGNIZE, DAT I PWNZ YO WHOLE SPECIEZ!" roared J'Suz. Then a Seperatist Phantom descended onto the surface of Gaylopedia, it turns out it was the SS-Fuck-Ass. J'Suz boarded the Phantom and it took him back to his house, which was fully repaired, as were his games and his Xbox. The Phantom dropped J'Suz at the door and it flew away. J'Suz opened the door and played some Black Ops again. And guess who he saw again... Uhm, your mother? Famous Noobasauras Rex's Doobah '''(The one J'Suz battled.) '''Scoopah Poopah Yopoppah Yomommah Jessi Slaughter Chris Crocker George Lopez Yosluttygirlfriendah Ja Rule (first rapping noobasaur) Doogah Ossoonah '''(Named after the Elite Rank) '''Noobah Mookah '(thrown into the Heretic Pit) '''Smokah '(stoner noobasaur) 'Loosah '(The worst noobasuar. EVER) 'Haahah '(Noobasuar comedian) 'Car' Toonah '(a Noobasaur Cartoon Animator) '''Betty Crocker (Chris Crocker's Mom) Soopah Doopah (aboves little brother) Motha Fookah ''' '''Stoopidah ' ' Sarah Palin Trivia *A Noobasauras Rex is the smartest animal for being able to speak and teleport and give eachother names and breathe fire, but it cant do anything else except walk, breathe, eat, drink, sleep, shit, and piss *A Noobasauras Rex's name usually has 2 "O's" in the middle of 2 consinant letters, and the suffix "ah" at the end. *They look like your mom. *They smell like your slutty sister's bra, by that I mean dey stank, like sweaty balls. *They are cousins with the Big Fuckers. *Master Chief encountered one in High Charity once that went by the name of "Jessi Slaughter". *They can be infected by AIDS it usally forms a combat form twice the size of a Pure Form, but to do so you would have to get like 20 Popcornz. *Anoobis created them on Delta Hula-Hoop as a way to stop Tartar Sauce from activating the ring, but they failed miserably as they all just mindlessly walked around saying "SOISOISOISOISOISOSISOISOI" *There is a Noobasauras Rex on earth, it's name is George Lopez. *If you randomly see one in Matchmaking, it won't stalk you, it only stalks the person that Anoobis cursed, which is what happened to J'Suz.﻿ Category:Shit people complain about Category:Your Mother Category:Creatures Category:Noob Types Category:Mythical Beings Category:Douchebags Category:Idiots Category:Gruntipedia Inside Jokes Category:B-class articles Category:Things that suck